


At Last

by youknowmyname



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Cottagecore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eugene Sledge is so pure, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, I wrote snafu's accent in a horrible way I'M SO SORRY, Light Angst, M/M, Nicknames, Short One Shot, Snafu is a little shit, Soft Snafu Shelton, The train scene was different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/pseuds/youknowmyname
Summary: Instead of Snafu leaving the train and not saying goodbye to Eugene, Snafu says goodbye which leads to much more then he expected. A year after the Japanese Surrender, Eugene and Snafu are happily engaged, living in a remote part of Vermont. They spent there days gardening, cooking, and playing backgammon. Snafu finds out that Eugene hasn't had his first kiss and Eugene learns that Snafu is quite needy and nosy.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	At Last

If It hadn’t been for that night on the train, Snafu wouldn’t have been able to live with himself. He thinks about it every day; the bustling crowds, loud chatter, and sticky humidity. All of the men had left the train and reunited with their families and wives. Snafu, on the other hand, had absolutely nothing. He didn’t even have a place to go, his only belongings being the clothes and bag on his back. His plan was to..

Well, he had no plan. Nobody to go to, and nowhere to go to. There was a reason why everyone called him Snafu. 

Snafu was hesitant about waking up Eugene. His face was slumped up against the window as he breathed lightly. His cheeks shined a soft pink and subtle smile with his auburn hair in perfect shape. In Snafu’s eyes, he was a little angel and he was the devil. He didn’t want to appear like a lost puppy begging for money or food. After all, Eugene was the only person left on the train. 

However, Eugene came from a wealthy family in Alabama. His family most likely didn’t want to see their son come rolling home with a bastard such as himself. Eugene would probably say no to his request. Biting his lip, Eugene tugged on the handle of his bag. Just as he spun on his heel, he heard shuffling, and a little groan that was all too familiar to him. 

“..Snaf?”

Fucking hell! It was actually happening. Snafu’s milky eyes widened, resembling a deer in headlights. Eugene rubbed his eyes and sounded a little disoriented, but nonetheless always looked clean. All of the other boys would always comment on how clean-shaven (sometimes a few slurs) about Eugene’s body. Snafu would never admit it to anyone else, but he always found Eugene to be very memorizing. He reminded him of the princes you would see in Fairytales. 

“Oh, ‘ey Eugene.” Snafu spit on, feeling his cheeks burn up. It was quite the awkward situation. Everybody had left, but them. 

Eugene had turned to the window and saw the remaining soldiers reuniting with their families.   
He began to push himself up, remembering that he had a family to get back to as well. His mother, father, and Sid were all waiting for him. His own bed, running water, his bike, it all seemed like paradise. Just as he stood up and tried to walk beside Snafu, he stopped. 

Snafu’s hand was on Eugene’s tiny shoulder. It was so bony. His fingers traced along his collarbone, sending shivers down his spine. Finally, he spits it. “Um...Eugene. I was wonderin’ if i could..tag along with ye’..”

Eugene raised one of his thin eyebrows. He didn’t seem weirded out by the idea but intrigued. Snafu’s hand still rested on his shoulder, Eugene not shying away from it once.  
“ I...dun have nowhere to go n’ nobody to see. Only ‘thang that I really have is the damn war...” Snafu confessed, looking sideways. He usually acted cocky and sarcastic. This side of pity and embarrassment was definitely new in the infamous Snafu. “I’ll be outta yer hair and won’t bother you n your family. Jus’ give me a few days and I’ll-”

If Snafu could have shot himself at the moment, he would have. A small smile crept up on Eugene’s face was he mimicked the same movements that Snafu had done. Each of their hands rested on each other's shoulders. Snafu’s milky orbs met with Eugene’s hazel ones. His skin was pink and porcelain, looking like a doll. Everything about Eugene made Snafu go absolutely mad. Eugene was the reason why Snafu couldn’t sleep at night. 

“Snaf, your welcome anytime. My folks won’t mind, just play nice.” Eugene commented in a dorky voice. It was reassuring. 

Snafu wanted to..cry. He’d never do it, especially in front of someone he could consider the love of his life. But he thought it was a case of unrequited love. Eugene could end up with a nice pretty girl and live the white picket fence life. Straightening up, Snafu thanked him from the bottom of his heart and the two men were off to Mobile, Alabama. 

»»------(¯` ´¯)------»»

Snafu stayed with Eugene’s family for three whole months. He really had no intention of leaving. Sledge’s family was quite suspicious at first but soon welcomed Snafu as their own. Minus the whole “snafu” name and called him Merriel. Merriel seemed so foreign to Snafu; the name of the past. His broken past. 

It shocked Snafu that Eugene was an outdoorsy person. He used to hunt but gave up the hobby. While summer was still there, Snafu remembers venturing behind Eugene’s yard. Snafu wasn’t a psychologist, but he could see pain inside of Eugene. The first few nights they slept in the same bed since they had to move the other one from the guest room. Snafu’s dreams were bad and usually ended up in sleepless nights (gazing at Eugene). But it wasn’t a little angel Eugene; it was the broken angel. He twisted and turned, kicking and crying in his sleep. His father would stand outside of the door, not knowing how to comfort his own son. Eugene didn’t know what to do the first few nights. It got the point when Eugene turned to him, his beautiful pink face stained in tears. His english was barely audible, rambling about the war. Snafu would sit there and grab the back of his head, placing it on his shoulder for him to let it all out. He didn’t really know what to do in situations like these. Snafu was a selfish person, only ever caring about him. Nobody ever cared about him, until Eugene happened. He was making him go insane with his pretty pale skin, beautiful and soft hair, and memorizing hazel orbs. 

Eugene didn’t complain once about being held by Snafu. He seemed distant from his family and always wanted to be away from everything, but Snafu. The only person Eugene wanted to be around was him.

And why the hell was that?

Snafu wasn’t complaining in the slightest. In fact, he enjoyed it. A lot. Eugene wasn’t bad company. He seemed like a different person around him, a happy one at that. Eugene would always go on about zoology, his new subject. Learning helped him regain his humanity back. If someone was trying to teach Snafu about zoology, he’d shrug them off. But if it was Eugene? Count him in.  
-

It was three months in that things changed. It was October with the air getting colder and leaves starting to fall, turning different shades of red and yellow. His parents were away for the weekend, leaving him and Eugene alone. Eugene was starting to get bored at home. His plan was to go to college, but due to his PTSD, he was unable to. 

Snafu and Eugene were inside of the library room, both relaxing. Eugene had taught him how to play backgammon and a load of other card games such as war, patience, and whist. Snafu was a cheeky cheater, which usually caused Eugene to tell him to stop, his cheeks a tomato red. 

Snafu rolled the dice and threw it onto the board. Just as the dice hit, Eugene randomly stated.

“Have you ever considered wanting to start a new life?”

The devilish and confused sides of Snafu perked up at this idea. He looked up at Eugene, resting his chin in his palm. “Whaddya mean, gene?”

Eugene sighed, and began his rant. “I can’t handle it, Snaf. I gotta leave here. I can’t be around my parents anymore, I feel like a disappointment to them. 

“Eugene, your nowhere near a disapo-”

“I am, Snaf. You don’t think I notice my dad standing outside of my door every night?” He snapped. This was the first time he had seen this anger at home, besides Okiniwa and Peleliu. “They don’t understand. Sid doesn’t understand. Nobody gets in. I can’t handle it, I-”

Eugene was getting visibly distressed. He was shaking, and rambling. Snafu, in the heat of the moment, grabbed his wrists gently. Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Eugene’s heavy breathing softened, a small quiver on his lips. 

“Then..let’s leave. You n’ me, just us.” Their faces were so close now. There was a silence between them. Snafu’s grasp gently squeezed Eugene’s wrist. Eugene reminded him of a fawn, so naive and beautiful. But ever so broken. 

Eugene interrupted the silence. “But where?”

“We’ll do our research, that’s not important.” Snafu replied, grasping onto his wrists. He mentally cursed to himself. He should’ve smashed his lips into Eugenes, it was the perfect moment too. “But we are gettin’ outta here.”

Within the week, Snafu and Eugene had disappeared. They packed their bags and drove up to Stowe, Vermont. It was a remote place, surrounded in forest and snow. They had bought a nice little place near Mount Mansfield, with a nice view of the mountains and a lake behind their house. 

Eugene was in love with Stowe. He would go in the forests and take long walks with Snafu, studying the animals and plants all around them. He began to smile more often since Snafu complimented him on it. Ever since then, he never stopped smiling, especially in front of Snafu. 

At last, they were finally alone.

»»------(¯` ´¯)------»»

A year had gone by faster than Eugene and Snafu expected. Some days dragged on, but some days went fast. Snafu wasn’t the type of person who wanted to exactly settle down, he wanted to travel. But Eugene on the other hand wasn’t so keen on it, he loved Vermont. As long as his Eugene was happy, he was happy as well.

The last thing Snafu expected to do in his early twenties was to be engaged. 

He was shocked (and ecstatic) that Eugene had even said yes. Being alone in a cabin meant the two were going to grow even closer than they did before. Eugene, although naive, wasn’t unaware of Snafu's subtle advances. The hands brushing, massages, hair ruffles; they all screamed to Eugene that not only was Snafu annoying, but he was absolutely smitten with him. 

It was May when Snafu proposed to Eugene. The April rain and snow had gone away, letting the flowers bloom and heat return. Behind the cabin, there was a trail Snafu had created without Eugene’s knowledge. Eugene noticed that the candles began to disappear and that Snafu was gone more. Whenever Eugene would ask, Snafu would always come up with an excuse such as “letting out the dog on a long walk” or “hunting the vermin”. The first one wasn’t an awful excuse, they had a small Jack Russell named Tucker. Eugene knew since Snafu was a horrible liar, but he didn’t say a single word. Eugene wanted to let Snafu think he was smart.

The sun was setting, and Eugene remembers getting out of the shower, calling for Snafu. He was nowhere to be found, except for a small note, saying to follow the candles and dress “somewhat nice”. Chuckling at the note, Eugene changed into a translucent button up and navy trousers. He wasn’t going to leave Tucker alone, he couldn’t have him tear up all of his shoes again. 

Following the candles, Eugene couldn’t help but admire this. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he wasn’t complaining. Snafu had been acting secretly lately, and Eugene was dying to know. 

“Well, if it isn’t the guest of honor.” 

Eugene recognized that cajun accent from anyway. It was so distinct and intriguing. A small smile curved on his face. Tucker’s ears perked up, following the voice through the shrubs. Eugene followed right after him, pushing the leaves out of the way to a beautiful sight. 

It was something out of the fairytales Eugene had read when he was younger. The area was surrounded with candles and flowers. Fireflies floated through the area, adding light to the darkness. It was truly a beautiful sight. Snafu stood there, his curls tamed and a smirk on his face, looking right at Eugene. “Looks pretty good, dun’ it?”

Eugene looked around, walking towards him. “Not bad, you must’ve read those fairytale books I bought.” Eugene admired the sight, scanning it until he looked back at Snafu. “Why’d the hell you do thi-”

Just as Eugene was about to finish his sentence, Tucker began to bark and ran right into his legs. Eugene slipped on the grass and was about to fall backwards, until a pair of bony hands grabbed his back. Eugene panted and looked up at Snafu. There was a small silence between them. Eugene felt Snafu’s thumbs gently caress his lower back. Snafu eventually helped him up, fixing the wrinkles in his shirt. Both of their cheeks were burning, this was very awkward.

“Listen, no more lies or bullshit, Eugene.” Snafu stated, looking serious. He was nervous and about to piss his pants, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “There’s always been something about yah that intrigued me. Your face was always in my mind. When ye first came in, you weren’t like the other guys, drinkers and bastards. No, yeh were innocent..and naive to everything around yah. You reminded me of a lil’ fawn without it’s mama…”

Snafu reached for Eugene’s hands, holding them. It made him feel relaxed.

“We’ve been through shit, together. I was ‘bout to leave that train and never speak to yah ever again. Thought you’d never wanna see my ‘gain, but ya did. You’ve been dealin’ with my ass for a long time now, and I’m sure as hell ain’t goin’ nowhere. When I’m old, I dun’ wanna be alone; I wanna with yeh.”

There was no going back now. Snafu was deep into the foxhole, no way of escaping. He’s come this far and didn’t wanna lose this battle. Snafu slowly slid down and let go of Eugene’s hands. Eugene looked confused for a second until he knew what was happening.

Reaching into his back pocket, Snafu pulled out a gold ring. It was a simple gold band with a delicate diamond. Nothing too flashy, and just right. Eugene stepped back for a second, in utter shock. 

“Eugene...if I wanna spend my days with sumone, i wanna spend ‘em with you. Will you marry me?”

There was a silence between them. Snafu was on the verge of pissing his pants. Eugene had a worried look on his face, contemplating this. Snafu felt like he was begging to be with Eugene. He truly was in love with him. He wanted to hold him tight and never let go. Maybe it was truly a stupid idea after all. Eugene was a good man, he most likely didn’t wanna be seen with someone such as Snafu. 

“I...do.” 

Snafu looked up at Eugene. He had a smile on his face. Oh shit, this was actually happening. This wasn’t a dream, this was actually happening in front of him. 

‘..You what?” Snafu cooed, looking flabbergasted at the response. Eugene bent down to his level and sighed. 

“I want to marry you, you asshole.” Eugene chuckled, feeling a warm liquid run down his face. He was crying out of happiness. “You’ve been there for me since I was home. Don’t think I haven’t noticed it? I love you, Merriell.”

There was so much going on at the moment. Snafu was in absolute shock, looking at Eugene like a deer in headlights. Although looking shocked, he was filled with happiness. What was this feeling? It wasn’t a fake happy, he actually felt good for once. 

Snafu grabbed Eugene’s frail hand and slid the engagement ring on. There was a smile on his face now. Eugene was going to his property. He finally had something to live for. 

In an awkward manner, Eugene pulled Snafu into a hug. It was gentle and reassuring. Both of them began to chuckle. Snafu ran his hands up and down Eugene. 

At last, Eugene was finally his home. 

»»------(¯` ´¯)------»»

Snow in Vermont came early. The first flakes they saw were in early October. By Halloween, the flakes got heavier and it began to stick. Snow was rare in the south, so it was both new to Snafu and Eugene. Snowball fights were taken quite seriously, causing a tally to who was the champion of snowball fights. It was usually Snafu, but he’d let Eugene win so he could see his adorable smile.

Nothing much had changed between the engaged couple. They slept in different beds and acted like close friends more than a couple. The reason behind this was Eugene. He was raised in a strict caltholic household and followed some of the traditions. He wasn’t one of those people who preached about religion saving their life, but kept it close to his heart. That meant no kissing and sleeping in the same bed until marriage. 

_Unless a rule was broken._

Snafu knew how annoying and clingy he could be. If he was bored, he’d walk right over to Eugene and usually have him read him what book he’s reading, show him the new cross stitch pattern, or learn a new card name. Cuddling wasn’t off-limits, but Snafu couldn’t wait. He wanted to taste Eugene’s sweet, thin lips. 

It was another cold winter day. Snafu had collected wood and started a blazing fire. Eugene sat on the floor, a blanket covering him as he sewed his new pattern. It was a colorful design with flowers surrounding it. Snafu sat on the loveseat, Tucker jumping onto his lap. He gently played with the dog’s ear as he looked at Eugene. 

“Whatcha doin’” He cooed, admiring his husband. He had somebody to call him, a feeling that made Snafu’s cheeks red.

“Making a new design. I was thinking of hanging it in the front, as a welcoming sign.” Eugene explained, hyperfoscued on his design. He wasn’t really focused on Eugene, knowing that he wanted attention. He loved him dearly, but god, that man was clingy. 

Snafu pouted his lip, still not satisfied. He wanted attention from his husband. Sliding from the chair, he crawled over to annoy Eugene. He slid under the free part of the blanket, his hand wrapping around his tiny waist as his head fell on his shoulders. 

Eugene sighed, holding back an eye roll, “Snaf-”

“What? I’m cold. Cuddling helps produce body heat, gene.” He lied, a devilish smirk plastered on his golden face. He looked into the fire, watching the wisps fly into the air. The fire weirdly reminded him of Eugene’s auburn hair. 

For the next hour, Snafu’s mission was to annoy Eugene as much as possible. It was out of boredom and wanting entertainment. He constantly asked questions about his designs, played with his hands and hair, anything to annoy Eugene. Whenever Eugene got annoyed, his cheeks would get red and he would distance himself from Snafu. Snafu would keep presiting; he was determined to make sure Eugene noticed him. 

Eugene was fed up and moved over six feet, his cheeks burning. He’d never admit it, but Snafu’s teasing got the best of him. Snafu knew what he was doing, and knew Eugene liked it. Once he moved over, a soft chuckle escaped Snafu’s mouth.

“Feisty, I like it.” He purred, moving even closer to him. 

Eugene couldn’t hit the subtle smile on his face, trying to finish the design of the rose. His palms were sweaty, weak knees, his cheeks rising with heat. He could feel Snafu’s body heat radiate towards him.

“Come on, babe. You know you don’t wanna ignore me. Anyone can see that yer blushin’ like a schoolgurl.” That cajun accent wasn’t helping. “We’re gunna be married soon, so ye' best start gettin’ use to m-”

Snafu felt a soft and quick force on his lips. Eugene’s lips..were touching his lips. It was a small and quick peck, before Eugene turned back to his cross stitch. Snafu was absolutely breath taken, and shocked. He jumped back a little at this kiss. Wasn’t Eugene waiting till marriage? It was quite out of character for him to do such a thing. 

“Eugene..” Snafu crawled over and grabbed his cheeks, turning his face over to him. “That’s not a proper fist kiss. Take notes.”

Eugene could barely respond before Snafu’s lips connected to his. Eugene was expecting Snafu to be rough and messy, but he was so..gentle. Like a hunter with its prey. Snafu’s tongue licked the front of Eugene’s lips, but held it back and just enjoyed the moment. His hands stayed right on his cheeks. Eugene wrapped his arms around Snafu’s nape as his fingers played with Eugene’s ebony locks. They sat there for a few minutes, occasionally breathing, before they separated. 

Some saliva strands came off of both of their lips. Snafu whipped it away with the sleeve of his flannel. “Why’d you kiss me? I thought ye’ were a good christian boy.”

Eugene rolled his eyes at his comment, holding Snafu’s hands. Snafu squeezed them gently for an answer. “You were being annoying, and it was the only way to shut you up.”

“Well, I ain’t complain’, suga.” Snafu and Eugene both chuckled before falling backwards. Eugene laid on top of Snafu’s chest, letting his hands play with his auburn locks. 

“You know, you really get on my nerves sometimes.” 

Snafu replied by scooting right next to his fiance, placing a small peck on his cheek. “I do it all for yeh’, Eugene. Anythin’ for ya’.”

Snafu and Eugene both smiled with three arms wrapped and exploring each others bodies. Eugene gave in to Snafu’s charms, and once again the two made out by the fire. They were going to be together forever. 

Snafu was glad he didn’t hold his peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, hope you enjoy this short n sweet one shot. i wrote this at 12am so sorry if it is bad lol. also, please leave some feedback, it really makes my day! check out my tumblr neverendingstories00 <3
> 
> also warning this isn't beta read, so sorry for the mistakes!!


End file.
